


Helpless

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Infidelity, M/M, Oral, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius can't say no. He never could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Sunday](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/606435.html) and based on two prompts given to me by [](http://phoenixtears.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**phoenixtears**](http://phoenixtears.dreamwidth.org/), which I've combined and twisted a bit to suit my nefarious muse. Special thanks to [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/roozetter/profile)[**roozetter**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/roozetter/) for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Sirius doesn’t mean for it to happen. One moment they’re laughing at Moony and Wormtail passed out on the floor in their own drool, and then next, he’s kissing James. There’s no thought to consequences or changes that he wants--changes that will never ever happen--there is only James’ lips, unresponsive, but pliant beneath his own.

A hand comes to his chest, fingers curl into his ratty t-shirt and James chokes out his name, “Padfoot--Sirius-wait-”

But Sirius doesn’t want to wait. He slips his tongue into James’ open mouth and finally James comes alive, pawing at Sirius’ chest, winding his other hand into Sirius’ hair. He yanks hard, breaking their kiss. Sirius stares into James’ unreadable eyes. They’re both panting.

James is marrying Lily tomorrow. Sirius expects James to remind him of that fact or of a zillion other reasons why he can’t do this--why they shouldn’t be doing this--but James merely gestures to the sleeping occupants of the floor.

“Not here,” he says quietly.

Sirius’ hand is sweaty, but James either doesn’t notice or doesn’t say anything as he grabs it and leads Sirius to his bedroom. The moment the door closes, they’re on each other again in a tangle of tearing off clothes and trying to press closer as soon as the offending garments are out of the way. James bites at the hollow of Sirius’ throat and scrapes his teeth down. Sirius threads his fingers through James’ hair and swallows back a moan.

This isn’t like their adolescent fumbling beneath the covers at Hogwarts. This won’t be something they can laugh away in the morning and claim the effects of too much drink or just being randy school children without an available woman in their beds. As James licks up the column of Sirius’ neck and Sirius closes his eyes as shudders wrack his body, he knows this is different. And maybe he should stop James before it goes too far.

As if reading Sirius’ mind, James pulls away; his eyes are on Sirius again, impenetrable, powerful. Sirius surges with want. He’s mental if he thinks he can actually walk away now.

“I need to be clear,” James says, his voice quiet and breathless. “I’m marrying Lily tomorrow. Nothing will change that.”

Sirius swallows thickly. The words bear down on him like a crushing weight, but James’ palm comes to his chest and stills. Sirius breathes in and James’ eyes pierce through the darkness, waiting.

“‘Course,” Sirius rasps, enforcing a casualness he doesn’t feel. “This is just...” He wiggles his eyebrows and James rolls his eyes, but he’s kissing Sirius again, his palm sliding down to Sirius’ cock. Sirius shuts his brain down and just feels.

~

Harry’s waiting for him, sprawled out naked in the middle of the bed. His eyes are closed, teeth digging into his lower lip as he strokes himself in a lazy rhythm. Sirius quickly shuts the door and pauses to take a breath before he turns around. He was going to end things tonight--they’ve gone too far as it is--but he tugs at the hem of his t-shirt before his brain can supply the words to tell Harry to stop.

“You’re late. Really late,” Harry says. He scoots to the end of the bed and reaches for Sirius’ waistband.

“Sorry,” Sirius says. His brain screams at him that this is wrong, that he’s taking advantage, that James would be horrified if he were still alive, but Harry tugs Sirius free from his trousers and his eyes gleam as Sirius’ cock bounces free, half-hard and growing the longer he stares.

“Meeting ran over--Order stuff, right, you know--do you want me to tell you?” It’s a half-hearted effort to slow things down, Sirius knows, but as Harry shakes his head, desire wins out over the guilt coursing through his body.

“After,” Harry says. He takes Sirius’ cock into his hands and rubs it against his cheek. Sirius’ knees shake.

“Harry--I-”

Harry peers up, his green eyes glittering in the shadows of the room. His lips graze over the head of Sirius’ cock and he whispers, “After.”

 

~

Sirius pushes James onto the bed and takes him into his mouth. James’ hips surge upwards, but Sirius presses him into the mattress and James goes still. Sirius takes a moment to savor him, savor his mouth full and heavy with the whole of James’ cock. He swallows reflexively and James whimpers.

“Fuck, you’re such a tease!”

Sirius chuckles around him and nearly gags before sliding off with a wet pop. James’ cock glistens with Sirius’ saliva and he fists it for a moment, enjoying the feel before he flicks his tongue across the head. He’s half-tempted to crawl on top of James and sit up on him just like this. No lube, no preparation, just James’ thick cock stretching him open, splitting him in two.

James brushes his fingers over Sirius’ jaw and Sirius looks at him, naked and spread out over the bed. His thighs are parted wide, his muscles taut in arousal or frustration, or maybe a combination of both.

“Come on,” James whispers. Some unnamed emotion lurks behind the desire and desperation in his eyes. Sirius can’t say no. He never could.

~

Heat surges through Sirius’ body as Harry takes him in as far as he can. His jaw is split open, his mouth stuffed full of Sirius’ cock. Sirius has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming too soon like he’s an overeager teenager again. Just when he thinks he can’t stand it any longer, Harry pulls free of him and scoots back on the bed. Sirius is helpless but to crawl up after him.

“Your turn now?” Sirius teases, but he’s already eyeing Harry’s cock, stiff and flush, bouncing against his belly with his movement.

“Nope,” Harry says. His eyes turn mischievous. Sirius reaches for him, but Harry slaps his hand away. “Just wait.”

Sirius has never been good at waiting, but he sits on his knees between Harry’s spread legs and watches transfixed as Harry opens a bottle of lube and slicks his fingers. He snakes his hand down between his legs, fumbling over his bollocks before his hips cant up and his fingers reach their target.

“I’ve been practicing,” Harry whispers, his voice catching as he slips a finger in. Sirius’ mouth goes dry. Images come unbidden of Harry alone in his bedroom, perhaps hiding under the covers, exploring his body. Thinking of Sirius as he does. A lust so hot courses through his body that Sirius is helpless prey to his own desires. He has to touch Harry, and he reaches out, laying his palm flat against Harry’s chest. Harry starts to protest, but Sirius drags a nail over his nipple and any words are buried under a needy whine.

“I’m ready,” Harry says, but Sirius kisses his mouth closed and fumbles around the bed for the discarded tube of lube. He has to be certain. It’s Harry’s first time. He swore to himself that he’d never let things get this far no matter how Harry begged and cajoled and tempted and teased, but he should have known better. He never keeps his promises to himself. Not when it comes to anyone named Potter.

~

A low growl emanates from all the way down in Sirius’ belly. His fingers curl into tangled sheets as James inches further inside. His chest is hot and sweaty against Sirius’ back, his hands roam over every part of Sirius that he can reach--thighs and hips and stomach and chest. Sirius feels completely taken over, filled and conquered. He barks at James to move already, but it’s a half-hearted plea. Part of him wants to freeze the moment and stay like this, trapped beneath James’ weight, a slow delicious fire moving through him.

Hot breath ghosts over Sirius’ neck accompanied by low swears and drops of sweat. James’ greedy mouth follows with rough kisses and scrapes of teeth. Sirius flexes his thighs and pushes back just as James thrusts forward. He can’t bite back the moan quickly enough as his body burns and stretches around James.

“Fuck--Padfoot, fuck-” James’ hand curls around Sirius’ cock and Sirius’ is torn between pleasure and pain, overloaded with sensation.

“That’s what you’re supposed to be doing,” Sirius manages to eke out. “Come on-” He shifts his hips back again, breath catching in his throat as James throbs inside him with the movement. Finally, James torturously withdraws until just his head stretches that tight ring of muscle, then he slams back inside.

~

“More-” Harry pleads. His legs tighten around Sirius’ waist, fingers digging into Sirius’ matted hair. Sirius leans his forehead against Harry’s and forces himself to ignore Harry’s cries and go slow. Harry’s tight and hot and trembling around him and part of Sirius wants to give in and just fuck him as roughly as Harry thinks he wants it, but he manages to stave off the selfish desire and take his time.

“Promise--I won’t break-” Harry says. His breath hitches as Sirius pulls out and pushes in just a tiny bit faster. Sirius tries to shove away the memory of goading James for the very same thing. “Please--Sirius--Padfoot, please-”

It’s the Padfoot that does it, ringing out from Harry’s innocent mouth, and Sirius growls and crashes into him in a terrifying speed. Harry’s nails dig into Sirius’ scalp as Sirius drops his head into the warm nook of Harry’s neck. He licks the sweat pooled there, Harry’s cries spurring him on, urging him even faster. Harry’s cock rubs against his stomach, smearing a sticky white over Sirius’ skin. Sirius can feel Harry twitch and then Harry clenches around him. Harry goes still; Sirius thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until heat uncoils inside him in a rush and he spills himself inside Harry’s pliant body.

Harry’s legs give way, his breath ragged and harsh in Sirius’ ear. Sirius manages to pull himself up and as his softening cock slides free, Harry winces.

“Shit--did I hurt you?” Guilt floods through him, but Harry quickly shakes his head no. His cheeks are flushed, his lips turned up in a small, crooked smile.

“It was perfect,” Harry sighs. Sirius kisses the corner of his mouth and soon Harry is snuggling into his arms, pulling the tangled blankets up around them.

“I can stay here tonight, right?” Harry mumbles into his chest. Sirius doesn’t have the heart to tell him no.

_Tomorrow. I’ll end things tomorrow._

~

James collapses on top of him. Sirius can feel James’ spunk drip down over his balls, inside the crook of his thighs. His own come is smeared between his stomach and the sheets. He really should find his wand and cast a cleaning charm, but Sirius can’t be arsed to shrug off James to do so. He closes his eyes and feels the racing thump of James’ heart beat against his back until it slows as they catch their breaths.

“Better than a stripper,” James says. Sirius chokes down a laugh as James rumbles above him. James finally rolls off and Sirius misses the weight and the heat of him until James drags him half onto his chest, Sirius’ head falling face down into the crook of James’ shoulder. Sirius grumbles about him being bony and uncomfortable until James smacks his arse to quiet him.

“She knows about this--us,” James says quietly after they lay there in the silence of the room. The words rouse Sirius’ from his half-dozed state, but he doesn’t move.

“You told her?” Sirius manages to say, though his voice is muffled by James’ arm.

“No--not so much, really. She just sort of...figured it out.”

“Ah.”

James brushes his fingers down the arm splayed over his chest. Sirius pretends the light touch doesn’t affect him as much as it does.

“What I’m saying is...nothing has to change. Not really.”

The words sink into Sirius slowly and for a moment hope spreads throughout his chest, but he squashes it as quickly as it comes. James is a fool if he thinks nothing will change after tomorrow, but Sirius doesn’t have the heart to tell him so.

“Just go to sleep, wanker. Lily’ll have her wand trained on me if you’re too tired to walk down the aisle tomorrow.”

“Right, right.” James gives a small chuckle. His hand stills and it isn’t long before soft snores fill the room. Sirius squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to sleep too. He knows he should go. He has no business being in this bed, not anymore, but he can’t bring himself to leave.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
